lips like heroine
by Princess-Anime
Summary: a night a party. they met by chance, things heated up quickly. even though he was taken. she kept going back for more. he was like a drug to her. Usa-Mamo AU
1. Chapter 1

Lips like Heroine.

They met at a party, things heated up fast, now she can't get enough, even though he is with someone, she keeps going back for more. Like a drug.

Princess-Anime

Buzz Buzz.

Her cell phone received a text message , and since she was in class, she was unable to read it. Yet.

Her curiosity was piqued. No one messaged her while she was in class. It must have been huge. She started dreaming, and fantasizing, about who was trying to get a hold of her. She dreamed Motoki had finally seen the light and was able to confess his deepest feelings for the young woman.

"Miss Tsukino, could I have your answer." and just like that she was pulled back into reality.

"ummm….. The square root is 17?" everyone laughed which resulted in the blush spreading across her face.

"I guess that would be correct, if this was a math class. Miss Tsukino, we are learning Sociology."

Usagi's blush was still visible, so she let her head fall to her desk. 45 minutes later, class was over, and she was on her way to the café to meet up with some friends. She felt a familiar vibration come from her pocket. The Text. She flipped open her phone and pressed "Read TXT"

Party 8, Frat House. Loads of boiz.

She looked to see who it was from. Aino Minako. Good old Mina, she filled Usagi with all the info on good parties. She was still looking through her phone when she bumped into a very hard wall. She was on her way tumbling to the ground when she was caught by someone catching her by her waist. She looked up only to see that it was not a wall she bumped into, but a very gorgeous male. Ebony Hair. Dark blue eyes. And a very defined face. She thought he was totally gorgeous. That is until she saw his hideous olive green jacket.

"Im so sorry."

"it's ok, I like running into random girls."

That made Usagi blush again. 'twice in one day, get a hold of your self Tsukino'. "well I should get going, I gotta meet some friends, at Crown."

"oh I am going there too. Want company."

"sure."

The two walked the rest of the way, which was only across the street, to the crown café.

"well it was nice walking with you, Miss?"

"Tsukino, Usagi."

"nice to meet you Usagi, I am Mamoru."

"I guess we shall 'bump' into each other again."

He let out a chuckle, nodded his head and left to the counter. Usagi turned to her right to the booth where the girls were.

"who was that you came in here with." asked the brunette.

"oh Makoto, his name is Mamoru, I just bumped into him, Literally."

"I knew you would meet someone that way." Minako said.

"so how was class Usagi-chan?" Ami asked.

"well once I got that text from Mina here, I kinda got sidetracked, and forgot what class I was in."

"nice one Usa." giggled Makoto.

"so what time should I pick you up for the party?"

"8:30ish. If I am ready in time." everyone giggled at Usagi's remark.

"ok girls I have class in 15, I will see you all later."

"ok Ami. See ya later."

After Ami left, they all paid there bill, and left home to get ready for the party that night. In the back of Usagi's mind she wondered if she would see that Mamoru guy again.

Meanwhile Mamoru was still sitting at the counter waiting for his "friend" while talking to his best Motoki.

"so I see you met my friend Usagi."

"yeah we just ran into each other, she's kinda cute."

"careful buddy, you better hope Rei doesn't hear you say that."

"well this only stays between you and I."

"ha ha.. Sure, wanna another refill?"

"fill 'er up."

Mamoru sat there and sipped on his coffee while waiting for his girlfriend Rei Hino to show up. They met in high school, and were in love since then. Rei was a Raven haired Priestess, and was attending the University across town. She was on the honor roll in high school, so acceptance in the prestigious University was a piece of cake for her. Entrance Exams she just flew through, and passed with flying colours. Mamoru was also a student at the University. While Rei was studying to become a Nurse, Mamoru was studying to become a doctor. His specialty was Paediatrics. He loved Kids. And couldn't wait to have his own. Rei on the other hand was not ready for kids, and wanted to wait till she was in her thirties, and had a good job before she thought about raising a family. Mamoru heard the chimes from the door, when he turned around there she was. Usagi was walking out with her friends, and in came Rei.

"hey hunny, I got held up in traffic."

"no problem. So are we going to the party tonight?"

"I would but I have a test tomorrow, and I need to study, but you can go. Have some fun for me ok?"

"are you sure?"

"just don't have to much fun."

"ha ha.. I get it. Ok..I guess we will go out for dinner then?"

"oh hunny, I wish I could, but I need to study."

"ok well I guess I will see you tomorrow, in class ok?"

"yeah, ok." Rei leaned over and kissed Mamoru good bye.

"so I guess I am going to be your Designated Driver tonight?" Motoki asked as he walked towards Mamoru again to refill his cup.

"oh yeah buddy, you know how I am."

Motoki chuckled, and walked away leaving Mamoru drink his coffee in piece.

Later on that Evening in the Girls penthouse Usagi, and Minako were getting ready. Makoto lived on the floor beneath them with Ami. So Parties in the top apartment were ok, since they knew there neighbours were at the party as well. It was 8 when Usagi walked out of her room. She was wearing jeans that fit her like a second skin, and a white halter top. Her hair was down. She wore her white flats since she was going to be drinking, and when she drank she danced, and she didn't need another trip top the hospital for a sprained ankle. Minako was wearing a blue jean mini, and orange tank top. They looked pretty good. Once they left the apartment it was 8:15.

"ok let's go downstairs to get the others ok?"

"right behind you Mina."

Once they picked up the other girls, who were dressed in jeans also, they left. Makoto wore a green t-shirt, and Ami wore a baby blue tube top. Yes yes, they were pretty hot.

After 15 minutes of driving, they finally made it to the party. They locked there doors when they exited the car, and walked up the road to the Frat house. They were on the walkway when Usagi spoke up

"ok girls this time we can't split up right away ok? We need to leave together."

"ok" they all said in unison.

When they entered the house, they split up.

"so much for sticking together." mumbled Usagi.

She walked around the place until she found someone she knew. Once again she wasn't paying attention when she walked into someone. She looked up too see familiar eyes.

"nice to bump into you again."

"ha ha.. Thanks. Do you know where the drinks are?"

"yeah over here,"

Usagi followed Mamoru into the kitchen when they seen shots were being taken.

"hey someone give this blond a shot." some strange person yelled pointing at Usagi.

She walked up to the counter, to see a row of shots in front of her. She picked one up, and choked it back.

"hey chickie, whatcha think your doing stopping like that. You gotta drink them all" the same strange guy said with a smirk on his face.

Usagi felt like she was going to be sick, but stuck it out, until all the shots were taken. She got kinda tipsy after that. Mamoru felt bad, so to make her feel better he slammed back a Mickey of tequila. He got kinda tipsy too.

Usagi thought that this was the perfect moment to try to pick him up. Little did she know he was already seeing someone. But Mamoru kinda forgot about his girlfriend, when he looked into Usagi's angelic, yet drunken eyes.

"let's go upstairs." she whispered into his ears.

Mamoru just nodded, and lead the way to one of the rooms. She walked in before him, and jumped on the bed. Mamoru stepped in, and locked the door behind him. He staggered his way to the bed, and laid down beside Usagi. He looked into his eyes once more, and leaned in. Mamoru knew what she wanted, but something inside of him was telling him to stop. But his hormones told him otherwise. He grabbed Usagi by the neck, and pulled her in to kiss her. After a few minutes of practically eating each other's face off, Usagi, pulled away to take off his pants, she slid her right hand in his pants, and used her left to undo the button. She then lowered her face to use her teeth to undo his zipper. Mamoru blushed. Once his pants where off, but gentle tugging, she crawled back up to Mamoru. He started caressing her chest, he left his right hand on her back to support her, while using his left hand to explore her chest, he carefully rubbed the mounds in front of him. Then he slowly undid her pant, and pulled off her shirt. Usagi just grabbed Mamoru's shirt, and pulled it off.

"do you have protection?"

"umm.. No.. do you?"

"oh well. Who cares." Usagi said in her drunken state.

Usagi slid off her underwear, and pulled off Mamoru's boxers. She got up and straddled him like a horse. She knelt down and started nibbling on his ear. He knew she was wet enough and slid it in.

Meanwhile downstairs Motoki was looking for his dear friend Mamoru, and the girls were looking for Usagi.

"hey girls, have you seen my friend Mamoru?"

"the one who always sits at the counter?"

"yeah that's the one."

"I haven't seen him all night."

"ok. What are you guys still doing here?"

"well we are looking for Usagi, have you seen her?"

"sorry Minako, but I haven't seen her since earlier today at the crown."

"ok well when you see her tell her we are looking for her ok?"

"yeah same goes with my friend."

Uptairs Mamoru was holding Usagi in his arms, he was slowly sobering up. Then it hit him. He knew why he was suppose to stop. REI!. He looked down to see Usagi with a smile on her face while she laid contently in his arms. How was he suppose to explain this to either one.

o-o-O-o-o

A/N - you fans.. I started it off… now I need Ideas on where to take it. I will post every Tuesday morning. That means you have one week to leave reviews and where you want the story to go. I will take all the reviews every Monday and used them to write the story. I guess you can say it's a make your own adventure.. Should be fun, and creative. So let the ideas come in. I also have Ideas on how to write this story. So if you want my ideas let me know in the reviews.

Arigatou

Princess-anime


	2. Chapter 2

Ok fans I got all yoru feed back yesterday, and here I am with another chapter. I am still not to sure how long it is going to be. But as long as you want me to write, I will continue. Like I said in the last chapter. It's all up to you. I hope this chapter meets your standards. Gotta love sex, and lust.

**_Lips Like heroine._**

**_Princess-Anime_**

Disclaimer - I do not own Sailor Moon or any of the Character's used in this story. In fact, I don't own too much. Hmm.. Maybe I should own something. Lmao.. Anywho.. On with the story.

o-o-O-o-o

Mamoru held Usagi, who was smiling contently in his arms. He knew what he did was wrong, but there was something about this angel that he had to have. It was 20 minutes since he has come to the realization of what he did to Rei. He gently got up, and moved Usagi to the other side of the bed. He got dressed and headed downstairs. He opened the door to look back at Usagi one last time.

Meanwhile Motoki was still downstairs looking for him. He was coming out of the kitchen, when Mamoru was walking down the stairs.

"whoah, hey there buddy where did you go to?"

"uhh.. Bathroom. The line for the one down here was to long."

"hmm. Ok. Well lets get you out of here before you do something you might regret."

'to late' thought Mamoru. He thoughts were interrupted when the trio of girls bumped into them.

"oh hey Motoki, so I see you found your friend. Have you seen Usagi?" asked Minako.

"nope. Sorry girls. Have you Mamoru?"

Mamoru looked at Motoki as if he was being accused of something. "nope haven't seen her at all."

"ok well lets get home. Maybe she went home already."

The girls just nodded and left, and within minutes Mamoru, and Motoki left also.

o-o-O-o-o

The next day at the crown, Usagi was seen sitting at the booth farthest away from the door. Mamoru came in and spotted her right away. But this time he couldn't do anything about it. He was with Rei.

"Hunny what are you staring at?"

"oh nothing Rei."

"if your looking at that blonde bimbo over there, oh boy, you don't even want to know."

Mamoru chuckled nervously, "now why would I need to look at someone else, when I got you."

"Mamoru, your too sweet." Rei replied with a triumphant grin.

Usagi seen exactly went on right in front of her. The man she was staring at, the one who she spent a very passionate night with, the one who made her heart beat faster, and slower at the same time. Was with another woman. And not just any woman. His girlfriend. Usagi couldn't take it anymore, so she left the café and walked to the park across the road. Meanwhile in the café/arcade, Mamoru was once again getting ditched by his girlfriend.

"Mamoru hunny, I got a bunch of interviews tonight, so I am going to have to reschedule again."

"ok. For when?"

"tomorrow night I promise I am all yours ok?"

"yeah sure."

"well, you don't sounds to convinced."

"uhh. Well.. I kinda got a hangover from the party last night."

"oh yeah the party, hey Motoki, was Mamoru a good boy?"

"yes ma'am, he was a very good boy, never left my sight."

"that's what I wanted to hear. Wel I am out see you tomorrow hunny, bye Motoki."

"bye."

Rei kissed Mamoru passionately before leaving. He then turned to Motoki, with a concerned look upon his face.

"why did you lie to her?"

"listen, I like her, and I don't want to be on her bad side."

"ha, I guess."

" so where did you go last night?"

"I told you already, the bathroom thing."

"yeah ok.." Motoki went back to his duties. Then he remember Usagi was in here, now he could explain himself. But when he turned around she was no where to be seen.

"well Motoki, I got some things to do tonight, I will talk to you later."

"ok peace out yo."

"very ghetto."

"you like it?"

"not really. Bye"

"bye"

Mamoru left the arcade, and went to the park to check out the lake. It was blue a very calming colour, and he needed to clear his head.

"what are you doing?"

"what do you mean?"

Usagi was right behind Mamoru now standing on the bridge in the park. Tears were evident on her cheeks.

"you could have told me you had a girlfriend."

"it kind of slipped my mind."

"so now I find out, you're a liar, and cheater, what just cause your hot, means you can be a player." Usagi was steaming now.

"look I didn't mean for it to go that far, I was drunk you know."

"oh, and so that makes it all better, does she know?"

"no, I haven't told her yet."

"you make me feel like, well dirt." she couldn't help it anymore, she pulled back her hand, and flung it across his face.

"Usagi, that is the last thing I want you to feel like." he said while rubbing his cheek.

"then why would you get my hopes all high, and then crush them like a helpless little bug."

"I didn't mean too."

"I thought you liked me."

"I do."

"then why are you still with her."

"I like her too."

"so what are you going to do about it, huh?"

"I don't know."

"cause Mamoru, I really like you, I mean, you stole my breath away the first time I seen you."

Mamoru grabbed Usagi by the waist, and pulled her into a kiss. With the same set of lips that he had just kissed his girlfriend with moments ago. Usagi knew it was wrong, but she couldn't help it. He lifted her arms, and placed them around his neck. Mamoru's tongue licked across her lips begging for entrance. He obliged. It was satisfying. He knew what he was doing was not only hurting Usagi, but Rei as well. He couldn't help it either.

Usagi pulled away. "so what's gonna happen next eh?"

"I don't know. But it's up to you."

Usagi wanted him to leave his girlfriend, but she wasn't selfish like that. Then it hit her.

"well. I guess I am gonna have to share you."

Mamoru's eyes lit up with excitement. He reached into his pocket, and pulled out a pen and paper, and write down his address, which he handed to Usagi.

"come to my place tonight, I will make you a nice dinner."

"ok. But do I get you for dessert?"

Mamoru smiled. A very devilish smile. She knew what he meant.

"Looks like I will see you tonight." Usagi said with a smile.

She knew she never liked secrets, but he was something she wanted, she craved, it was addicting. To bad she couldn't have him all to herself.

o-o-O-o-o

Later on that evening, Mamoru was making a nice homemade dinner, when Usagi rang the bell to his apartment. He opened the door to see the bodacious blond wearing a black floor length jacket.

"come in. let me take you jacket."

"no no, it's ok."

She sauntered her way to the couch, and flopped onto the leather cushions. She brought her left leg over her right one. Mamoru noticed this, and the black 4 inch heels she was wearing. This only sparked his imagination, of what she was wearing underneath her jacket. He turned off the stove, and Usagi walked up behind him. Roses. Not a very masculine scent. But it was nice. Almost intoxicating. When he turned around, she was undoing her jacket. Mamoru's mouth began to water, and all thoughts of his cooking left his mind.

Usagi was sporting, a black leather brassiere, and matching black leather booty shorts. He couldn't help himself anymore, he picked her up and walked to the bedroom with her in his arms. He bedroom, was all white. He closed the door behind them, and placed her on the bed. He started sucking at her neck, and playfully taking little nibbles here and there. She moaned with ecstasy. Her senses were overwhelmed. She ripped off his shirt, and pulled down his pants. He was very please with where this was going. He rolled him over, and straddled him. She very slowly, and teasingly, slipped off her bra. Her underwear, also came off in the act. She leaned over, and kissed his chest. She very carefully making small little kisses all the way down his chest. She grabbed a condom, and rolled it onto his manhood. Then she jumped him, and rolled him back over so that he was on top. He slid it in, and Usagi bit her bottom lip, while tugging the back of his hair. After about 10 minutes, they heard someone come in the front door.

"Mamoru hunny are you here?"

Mamoru's face fell pale white. His girlfriend was on the way to his room, and his mistress, was just beneath him. Usagi pushed him off, and ran into the closet, grabbing her things along the way. Mamoru grabbed his shorts, and pulled them on. He jumped underneath the covers as Rei came in.

"Mamoru what are you doing in here?"

"umm.. I was just laying down, I had a long day."

"why does it smell like sex in here, are you HERE WITH SOMEONE?"

* * *

ok guys,. now it your turn.. review.. once I receive them all on monday, I will use your ideas, and write the next chapter for next tuesday..

Arigatou

Princess-anime


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer : I do not own Sailor Moon or anything else having to do with this story.

A/N- sorry that this chapter is soo short, and well. I haven't updated in a while.. but I have a very good explanation at the end of this chapter.. plz plz plz review.. it might help me out of this flunk I am in..oh yeah..i luv ya guys

Lips Like Heroine

Princess-Anime

Mamoru was still in bed trying to figure out how to explain why it smelt like sex in his room. The only rational thing came to his mind.

"it's been so long since we been together, well… I kinda made use of your picture."

"that's… well.. very disturbing."

Usagi was still sitting in the closet hoping that she wouldn't get caught. You could see the sweat beading on her face as fear ran through her body. This was it. Her fun was over, and it barely even begun.

"I'm sorry hun, but I was going to call you for dinner, but I thought about you, and well. It kind of led me to the bedroom."

"oh, ok? Well lets go eat."

"ummm…" sweat was forming around Mamoru, " since it got cold, how about we go out or something."

"Oh my God, Mamoru that would be perfect."

"ok well let me get dressed, and I will meet you in the living room."

"ok see ya soon."

Once Rei walked out of the bedroom Mamoru walked to the closet, and kneeled over to talk to Usagi.

"Usagi, I am taking Rei out of here for Dinner, you can use that time to make an escape, ok?"

"of course Mamoru, but how long is it going to be?"

"once I am done getting dressed, here is the spare key lock up when you leave."

Usagi grabbed the key from his hand and kissed him on the cheek, "ok."

Mamoru quickly got dressed and headed out the door. Usagi opened the closet, to make sure the coast was clear. She got dressed, and walked out of the apartment. This was not how she wanted to spend her evening. She wanted to be in Mamoru's arms. But that Rei had to ruin it.

Once back at home, she waited for Mamoru to call her or something. She sat in her bedroom. The sky was serene. It made it a very comfortable night.

Weeks passed since her last encounter with her bed buddy. But something wasn't right. She was waking up in the middle of the night to get sick, and she had this sudden urge to eat the most random things. She called up Ami to see if she could help her find out what's wrong.

"hello Amy?'

"hey Usagi what's up?"

"well, could you meet me somewhere, I need to talk to someone."

"yeah sure no problem. How about the café in about 15?"

"awesome, see ya then."

Usagi hung up the phone and grabbed her shoes. Once she locked the door behind her, she had to get sick again. She unlocked it, and ran to the bathroom. She looked to her right, and noticed that she hasn't used her tampons or pads for a while now. Then it dawned on her. "FUCK SAKES!!" she screamed at no one in particular.

She got up, and once again made her way to the door. This time after she locked it, she walked out of the building.

She saw Amy, waiting for her at the café when she walked in.

"oh hey Usagi? Whats' up?"

"Im Pregnant."

* * *

there you go guys.. my nest installment.. but It had taken me like 2 weeks to write that.. it sux.. but anywho... I hit a major wall of writers block...I can't even write a dang drabble... if anyoen can offer me assistance, it would ber very helpful.. I tried pretty much everything.. until I climb over this wall.. everything is obviously on hold.. sorry. but if I can get out another chapter, or drabble.. it will be posted on monday or when ever I can post again..

thanx

Princess-Anime


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry for the long wait.. but I hit a wall of writers block.. but i climbed over it, and hopefully updating again this week.. or the weekend... I know exactely where I want this story to go. but if you want send in some ideas let me know..i am willing to take on a challenge. anywho on with the story.. hope you like it

Princess-anime

* * *

1st Person, Usagi Tsukino

She was gonna get hurt. I knew it because two lines showed up on the test. How could it have happened. Ok well I know HOW it happened. But I was told that it was impossible to conceive children due to female problems. I had my best friend Ami in the living room waiting for the results. I knew if it came out positive I would need a the comfort of a friend who was not one to judge other's mistakes. Plus she is the one who bought me the pregnant test to confirm what I had expected. I opened the bathroom door and Ami looked up at from her textbook with questioning eyes. I held up two fingers to signify two lines had appeared, and her hands flew up to her mouth to clamp it shut. I walked to the couch and plopped myself down

"how do you feel?"

"Ok I guess, but now I feel all lost."

"oh Usagi, Don't worry. Your gonna be fine." she assured

"But what do I do? DO I tell him, and break up a happy home, or keep it to myself, and never let him know?"

"I think that your answers will come in time, but now you need to make an appointment for some prenatal care."

"yeah I guess your right." I answer back with a smile.

I reached out to the phone to call my doctor, to make my first appointment. Ami went back to her medical book. She opened it to the pregnancy section, which has now peeked her interest.

"Hello Dr. Young's Office."

"oh… hi.. Ummmm… my name is Usagi Tsukino, and I would like to make an appointment."

"and this is regarding?"

"ummm… well….I took a home pregnancy test, and I haven't had my time yet, I am pretty sure it's late. I have also felt nauseous and…"

"Ok. What did the home pregnancy test result in?"

"MY stress.. And this call… and a million of questions coming faster to me then air itself."

"No, miss I mean what did you pregnancy test say."

"oh well two lines appeared, so it says im pregnant."

"ok well can you come to the office tomorrow for some blood work, fasting is not necessary."

"yeah of course any time is fine."

"ok great so I can expect to see you at around 11 ok?"

" ok great see you tomorrow at 11."

After I hung up the phone Ami looked up from her book. Sighed,

"tomorrow they are going to take some blood from you to verify your pregnancy, and measure, your HCG levels. that's the hormone you have when you become pregnant. They will also test your iron levels and what not to make sure you are healthy."

All I could so was sit there in awe. I love having a friend in the medical field. After our light lunch Ami went to work, which left me to my thoughts. What was I gonna do? Mamoru, and Rei were all good again. And she calmed down, and focused more time to her relationship with Mamoru. I was not one to break up a happy couple. I mean if they were on a break it would be easier. But they are happy now. I guess I can tell everyone it was a drunken fling. That sounds realistic. It happened everyday to people. Ok now I have my story, I should really clean before tomorrow comes.

The next morning was the same as the past few mornings. Jump in the shower, half way through jump out get sick jump back in finish my shower. Just because I do it every morning does not mean I am getting used to it. No way.

After showering I get my breakfast ready, I eat and then out the door to my doctors.

When I arrive at Dr. Young's office, I see Mamoru and Rei there, so I sit a few seats away from them and wonder why they are here also. I guess they are thinking the same thing because they asked.

"hey, I met you before right?" Rei asked.

"yes sweetie, she's my friend."

I inwardly wince at the word he used. "friend", but I simply nod.

"so since you don't look sick, what are you doing here?" Darien asked.

"oh I am here for blood work."

"oh that sucks, we are here because I am pregnant."

Darien blushed, I chocked.

"oh wow you guys must be excited." I finally say.

"OH YES!" Rei yelled, earning herself a few awkward glares from the surrounding people. "plus look." and she shot out her hand faster then lightning to reveal a beautiful engagement ring.

"Tsukino… Usagi." the nurse called out.

"here" I jumped, smile and run into the awaiting office. I guess that helps answers my question, about telling him, or at least confirms my thoughts about telling him.

* * *

Dont forget to review.. it makes me want to write faster...plus I love my fans


	5. Chapter 5

Since I love my friends..lol. sooo much I decided to do another chapter.. dont worry the juicy stuff is coming up.. I hope this can satisfy you guys until I decide to type what I already have written to the computer... anywho.. enjoy

Princess-anime

* * *

Usagi figured she could casually switch her style of clothing without most people not noticing her soon to be belly. Since she wasn't showing yet, she still had time. She had to confide in someone other then Ami, so she choose her best friend Motoki who notices everything about her, even when she changes her eye shadow.

"Motoki, can I ask you something?"

"yeah sure Usa, what's up?"

"well it's kind of personal could we talk maybe later when your not working."

"ok well I close at 8, show up then ok we can talk here."

"ok, awesome I will see you then."

Usagi was happy, but she had some serious shopping to do before then. She knew what she wanted, little pink Baby Doll Shirts, and nice stretchy Capri's. oh yes she was going to do the pregnancy thing in style.

Later that Evening Usagi walked into the Crown holding about 10 bags full of new clothes. She saw Motoki working in the back, so she waved 'hello' and walked to a booth by the window, and patiently waited for him to finish up in the back. Just when she had started to day dream about her little bundle of joy she was brought out of her reverie and back into reality.

"Hey Usa, what did you wanna talk about? Is everything ok?"

Usagi looked up, " ummm…. Kinda."

"well what's wrong?"

Before beginning she let out a huge sigh, to give Motoki some warning that this will take a while.

"ok well a month or two ago I went to this party, and I met a really nice guy, but after a few drinks things started heating up between us, and after a few more drinks I took him to my place, and well..I remember we took a taxi from the party since we were both to drunk to drive our cars. And things got out of hand, and well I cant for the life of me remember who he is or what his name is., but now I'm pregnant and I don't know what to do."

Motoki looked calm and as if he was kinda of expecting something like this to happen. He then opened his mouth to say something that blew even Usagi's mind.

" you should tell him. Him being Mamoru. "

"WHAT?? It's not Mamoru pssshhhh.. Ya right."

"oh Usagi he told me you guys fooled around, and it makes sense."

"what about Rei?"

"well Rei wasn't all that faithful either."

"and you know this how?"

"well you know my buddy Chad?"

"yeah but I don't see…… oooohhhhh"

Usagi's eyes lit up as if she was told the meaning of life.

"yeah once she figured out she was pregnant, and she made time for Mamoru so he would think that it is his, and not suspect Rei of cheating."

"but they are engaged."

" yeah only because she is pregnant. And anyways when that baby pops out looking like Chad and not Mamoru he is gonna break it off."

"and what if the baby comes out looking like Rei."

" oh come on. The baby will have some features of Chad, You will see."

"well I am taking your word for it."

" good now we need a plan."

"a plan?"

" yeah we will tell Mamoru you got pregnant and your boyfriend left you, that gives you the sympathy factor, and he will help cause he has a huge heart and cant bare to see someone hurt and all alone."

" I have a feeling you had this somewhat planned the moment I told you."

"it's been brewing."

"ok well I should get going home. Thanks for the talk and the encouragement."

"no Prob Usa anytime, just let me know when you decide to put our plan into motion."

"will do, toodles."

Usagi grabbed her bags and headed outside to hail a cab. She had to put her plan in motion soon. But first she needs to tell Ami what she discovered. At that moment Usagi felt on top of the world.

When she arrived at home she was met by Ami waiting by her door.

"Usagi, when was your last menstrual."

Gotta love how she gets straight to the point and never beats around the bush.

"about 5 weeks ago, I think."

"well your HGC levels are to high for you to be only 5-6 weeks."

"Ami what are you talking about?"

"Usagi I think your having twins."

* * *

Dont forget to review... it makes me wanna pump out more chapters faster..you review I type, you review I type.. see


	6. Chapter 6

I know I should wait to post this, but all the response made me do it today. sorry for the mistakes, but hey its life. do have too much time when I have a 2and a half year old running around. but I hope this Chapter will do until I write the next one.. and I know my story seems rushed and everything is unfolding fast, but if I drag it on forever I dont usually finish like i have with other ones. but please be nice when reviewing..

Princess-anime

* * *

"TWINS!!… how could I be having twins?"

"Usagi lets get you inside so everybody on your floor wont have to hear." Ami replied quickly.

Usagi unlocked the door to let Ami in. She walked over to the couch dropped her bags and sat down like she was carrying the weight on her shoulders. This was way to much information for one day. Would she be doing this by herself.

"Usagi are you ok, here let me get you some water."

"How do you think Mamoru would respond knowing that he has two kids on the way, instead of just the one?"

"well he is having 2, yours and Rei's"

"oh hunny I have something to tell you."

Usagi then went to tell Ami about Rei and everything else Motoki had mentioned earlier.

"Well things will happen in due time."

"Yeah I guess. Hey it's getting late, wanna order a pizza and have an Old fashioned sleep over?"

"sounds like a plan to me."

Usagi and Ami spent the evening and night playing games, watching movies, and chatting, with minor giggling on the side. Ami talked much about a guy she worked with, Greg. Usagi knew that from the description Ami told her it felt like a match made in heaven. While in the middle of a giggle fit they heard a ruckus from the hallway. They pressed there ears to the door to hear Rei yelling and banging on a door down the hallway.

"Chad you little shit, get out here now, we soo need to talk…. I know your in there, you cant hide from me. Hope you know I'm pregnant and well please stay out of my life, stop calling my cell, or texting me, I cant handle it. Your going to ruin everything for me."

Usagi slid down the door, Ami still had her ear pressed, but she looked down and gave Usagi a sympathetic smile.

"who knows this might work out in your favor. Things are gonna hit the fan when that baby pops out."

"Oh Ami," she hugged her friend with all her might, "I hope your right?"

The rest of then night was fairly uneventful. Ami left first thing in the morning for work which left Usagi to clean ,and put clothes away.

2 months had passed and Usagi was really starting to show. She had only seen Mamoru and Rei a few times, but only simple 'hello's' were exchanged. Motoki wanted to put his plan into action soon, and Usagi couldn't agree more.

Rei and Mamoru were having problems, once again. Rei would sneak off in the middle of the night, and that left Mamoru to suspect her of cheating.

"Mamoru why don't you love me?"

"Rei sweetie I do love you, we are engaged aren't we?"

"yeah we are, but we never make love like we used too."

Mamoru thought, _it's not the same as it was with Usa._ but instead he replied with, "I don't wanna hurt baby."

"oh don't be silly, its not gonna hurt the fetus."

Mamoru cringed, "why can't you say baby, why do you keep referring him or her to as 'fetus'?"

"It's what it is isn't it?"

"yeah but can you call it baby?"

"fine what ever. I gotta go, I'll see you later. Love ya."

"yeah love you too."

Rei grabbed her keys, jacket, and left. Mamoru had his suspicions of her, and was not doubting the baby as even his. Once Rei had turn the corner, Mamoru decided to follow her. He caught up to her at a yogurt stand. She bought her yogurt and walked to the park with Mamoru in pursuit. He was going to find out what she is up too. After about 20 minutes, she got up pulled out her cell phone and dialed someone. She wasn't on there to long, but then she headed down the street to the apartments. Once she walked into the building Mamoru realized it was Usagi's apartment building. His immediate thought was "busted" Rei must know about there little nightly meetings. Oh shit was about to hit HARD. He watched her enter the elevator, and what floor she went to.. Maybe she has a friend in the building too. Anything is possible right? No she was on Usagi's floor.

This was it. It was time for Mamoru to meet his maker. He jumped into the next elevator up. When the door opened on the 12th floor Rei was no where to be seen, so he ran to Usagi's apartment. Slowly he knocked on the door, in fear of what was happening behind it. When Usagi answered she was only wrapped in a towel, he then noticed her belly, but in his eyes, she was still beautiful more then ever. He was about to question, but was cut off when her lips crashed into his. She let her towel drop, and gave that one kiss everything she got. Mamoru's hands were roaming her body, which was turning him on. Once again things started heating up quickly. At least, until they heard a gasp come from behind them.

* * *

thanx for reading... hope this one satidfied ur taste...lol.. review it makes me update faster.

who can guess who saw them in the hallway??


End file.
